


Floraison

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Earth C (Homestuck), Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: ”I swear I’d burn this city down to show you the light.”Dirk Strider meant to return to the timeline he’d forsaken to ravage his former lover’s son out of a twisted sort of vengeance. He never expected to fuckingadoreTavros Crocker from the moment he laid eyes on him.
Relationships: Tavros Crocker/Dirk Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Floraison

**Author's Note:**

> i got Big Mad that tavvy has a kismesis and a "best friend" who doesn't even seem to like him much so i wrote this because the last thing that boy needs is a kismesis, he needs to be CUDDLED and ADORED
> 
> also this is the first explicit tavvy fic on ao3 so uhhh Nervousness 
> 
> quote is from the FOB song Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year
> 
> NB: not tagged as underage bc it isn't where i live but tavvy's 16 and dirk's like mid-thirties

The only person who’s ever really shown Tavros Crocker any semblance of kindness is his father, so it isn’t surprising that he opens like a flower to the sun to the mysterious, kind stranger who gives him a lick of attention.

He’d been temporarily parted from his friends when he first sees him. The first thing Tavvy’s struck by is his sheer attractiveness, which in itself is enough to make Tavvy pause; he’s never been attracted to a man before. If he’s to be perfectly honest with himself, he’s never been attracted to _anyone_ before; he’d been more or less bullied into his kismesisstude with Vrissy. Not as though that was her fault; he begged to be dominated and forced into submission just by his very nature. He’d been taught that through his interactions with everyone he’s ever met his whole life.

But if Tavvy was ever going to be attracted to any man, it was going to be this one. Hair that’s somewhere in between golden and strawberry blond, a strong high-bridged nose and kissably-plump lips, the stranger holds himself with the bearing of a king. He’s dressed in nondescript black clothing, but each garment clings to him like they’ve been painted on, showing off his well-defined muscles and pert little arse.

Tavvy’s pull towards the stranger is almost magnetic, so it’s not surprising that he seems to feel the weight of Tavvy’s stare and turns his head to look at him. His eyes widen slightly as they alight upon Tavvy, and his smiles, crooking a finger.

Tavvy’s heart damn near rips from his chest. He looks around, then jerks a thumb at himself as if to ask, “Me?” The stranger nods, and Tavvy is about to step forward when Vrissy’s hand closes on his forearm. “C’mon, Tav, stop fucking around!” He allows himself to be led by her, and when he looks over his shoulder to catch one last glimpse of the stranger, he’s gone.

* * *

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering glutinousGymnast [GG] at 9:17pm.

TT: Hey, kid.  
TT: Didn’t your parents tell you it’s rude to stare?   
GG: Who,,, is this,,,   
TT: We met very briefly this afternoon, if the word “meet” could be considered to apply to such a fleeting encounter. I believe you were about to talk to me before that horrid troll girl snatched you away.   
GG: Hey,,,  
GG: Don’t call her that,,, she isn’t horrid,,,  
GG: And anyway,,, how did you get my handle,,,   
TT: I’m good with computers.  
TT: And maybe she isn’t, but the last thing you need is a kismesis. You’ve had enough strife in your relationships, Tavros. You need a moirail, a matesprit, or just a good old-fashioned friend.   
GG: Harry’s my friend,,,  
GG: And how do you know so much about me,,, and my name,,,   
TT: He doesn’t treat you like you’re his friend. He doesn’t treat you how you deserve to be treated. No one does.   
GG: What,,, do i deserve,,,   
TT: To be cherished.

Tavvy’s breath catches in his throat, and he feels as though his pulse is going a hundred miles an hour. This isn’t unusual, seeing as he lives in a near-constant state of anxiety, but this is... different. He’s... excited.

GG: You didnt answer my question,,,  
GG: About how you know me,,,   
TT: I was friends with your father, once upon a time. I wanted to see how he was doing. Not so well, it seems. Nor his son.  
TT: But he doesn’t know I’m back, and I would rather you didn’t say anything. I need to tell him... carefully. With great delicacy.   
GG: Oh my gosh,,,  
GG: You’re dirk,,, dirk strider,,,  
GG: I thought you always wore sunglasses,,,   
TT: I didn’t want to be conspicuous.  
TT: You’ve heard of me? How... humbling.   
GG: Papa talks about you from time to time,,,  
GG: Not in front of mother though,,,  
GG: Hey,,, um,,,   
TT: Yes?   
GG: I want,,, uh,,,  
GG: Can we,,, meet,,,  
GG: You seemed to want to talk to me,,, earlier today,,,  
GG: I might be wrong of course,,,  
GG: No pressure,,, or anything,,,   
TT: I’d be delighted to meet you, Tavros.  
TT: I’m free now. I can come to you, if you like.   
GG: But my parents,,,   
TT: I’m well-versed in subtlety and espionage.   
GG: In that case,,, ok,,,   
TT: I’ll be there in ten. Sit tight. 

Tavvy leans heavily against the headboard of his bed, breath coming so fast it’s bordering on hyperventilation. His anxiety isn’t a novel feeling, but his excitement is; it’s such a foreign feeling that for a moment he actually feels sick.

Exactly ten minutes later, there’s a knock on his bedroom window. Trembling, he draws aside the curtains, and even though he knew what he’d find, he’s still a little startled to see Dirk’s face peering at him. Tavvy swallows, and unlatches the window. Dirk hops inside, landing on the floor with all the grace of a leopard.

Tavvy stares at him with unabashed awe, the only thing he thinks he’s done _unabashedly_ in his life. He still can’t believe that this is _Dirk goshdarn Strider,_ who’s by nearly all accounts the true love of his father’s life, a man who’s saved the lives of all the Sburb players more than once. His name is anathema in the Crocker household; it sends Jane into a fit of jealousy and Jake into a paroxysm of sorrow even after all these years. But his father had pushed through his grief to tell Tavvy about him in secret, refusing to let his memory fade into oblivion.

“You died,” whispers Tavvy as Dirk casually seats himself in his desk chair and crosses his legs in a way that Tavvy can only describe as _prim,_ as much as the thought seems ludicrous to him. “You, uh, committed s-suicide.”

“In this timeline, yes, I did. In most others, I lived.”

“S-so why d-did you come to this timeline?” Tavvy’s never really understood all this talk of timelines, but he tries to take it in his stride.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Dirk smiles. “To see you.”

Tavvy swallows, wiping his clammy hands surreptitiously on his pants. “Why would you want to see _me?_ I’m nothing special.”

“Au contraire, my dear Tavros, you’re very special. And I believe it’s about time someone showed you that.” He rolls his chair over to where Tavvy’s perched on the end of his bed, and strokes an errant lock of hair from his forehead. Tavvy freezes beneath his touch, breath stilling, as though any movement would break the spell he seems to have put Dirk under. Sooner or later, Dirk’s going to realise that he’s nothing, and he’s rather it be later.

Almost unbidden, Tavvy’s eyes flick down between Dirk’s legs. Was that a bulge he was seeing, or just wishful thinking? He feels his own pants tighten, and bites the inside of his cheek.

“Are you alright, Tavvy?” Dirk asks concernedly. “You look flushed. Do you have a fever?” He puts a hand to Tavvy’s forehead.

“I-I’m, fine,” Tavvy stutters.

“C’mon, lie down,” urges Dirk soothingly, and Tavvy allows himself to be manoeuvered onto the bed. When Dirk gently rolls him onto his back, his erection stands out, stark and obvious. Dirk’s eyes flick to Tavvy’s, expression inscrutable. “I see.”

“I-I-I-I-I – I’m s-sorry –“

“No need to apologise,” says Dirk, voice gravelly. His palm ghosts down Tavvy’s torso, and then the heel of his hand presses between his legs. Tavvy lets out a soft gasp, eyes widening.

“D-Dirk...” He whimpers as Dirk rubs him harder, hips bucking wildly. “A-ah!”

“You like that?” whispers Dirk.

“Y-Yeah...” Tavvy’s breath trembles as Dirk unzips his pants with a practised motion, shimmying them off his legs.

He lets out a low whistle. “Damn. How can a guy with such a huge schlong have such low self-esteem?”

Tavvy flushes deeply. “It’s not th-that big...”

“Oh, it is. You’re fucking magnificent.”

“W-Well, thank you?” It’s a question, as though he’s so unused to receiving compliments he hardly dares believe it, and he whimpers quietly as Dirk’s hand curls around his shaft. Somehow, Dirk seems to know how to push his buttons even more than he does himself, touching him in places he never knew were so sensitive.

* * *

Dirk hadn’t expected this – _him –_ to be so easy.

He knew that one way or another that he was going to fuck Tavros Crocker, but he hadn’t expected the boy to just fucking fall into his lap, to arch into his touches as though he were starving for them. He supposes it’s true what they say: it’s always the quiet ones.

And Tavvy is _very_ quiet, pressing his trembling lips together so hard the strain is evident in his facial muscles. He looks a lot like John, which makes sense, considering they’re genetic brothers, but there’s something a little more feminine in the rosy plumpness of his lips and those long, long eyelashes. It could just be the softness of youth, but Dirk was sure John had looked less androgynous at his age. Entry-level biology states that blue or green eyed parents will sire a child with the same, but genes are far too complicated for such a statement to _always_ be true, and although unusual, a quirk of his genes has caused Tavvy to have the prettiest tawny-brown eyes Dirk’s ever seen. They look dark, almost black at first glance, but when the light hits them just right they’re transformed to pools of deep honey.

Dirk realises he’s surprised not because of his parents’ eye colours, but because he’d been expecting his eyes to match his Pesterchum text. He supposes that it makes sense that the Earth C kids wouldn’t subscribe to the same conventions as their forebears. His hair is perfectly gelled, no doubt under Jane’s stricture, but Dirk can see a little curl beginning to escape, and his finger strokes is gently. He’s always been a sucker for curls.

“You’re so beautiful,” whispers Dirk. He’d have said anything if he thought it would make Tavvy let him fuck him, but he’s startled to find he’s telling the truth. “So perfect.”

“I-I – I’m not.”

Dirk feels a pulse of sympathy go through him, something else that he hadn’t been expecting. It’s been a long time since he’d felt sympathy; a long time since he’d felt so tender towards anyway, and the realisation nearly knocks the wind from him. But laced with his sympathy is a dark, hot vein of anger, and suddenly, Dirk knows.

He knows that he is going to kill Jane Crocker.

Dirk straddles Tavvy’s hips and kisses the side of his neck as he unbuttons Tavvy’s shirt, lavishing kisses over his chest. When he’d climbed through the window, he’d been all too ready to throw him down and wreck him, regardless of Tavvy’s thoughts on the matter, but now the thought is abhorrent to him.

 _God._ What the fuck was this boy _doing_ to him? He’s a fucking god, he’s not just Dirk Strider, he’s a (no, not a, _The,_ it’s a fucking definite article because he’s _the only fucking one)_ fully realised Prince of Heart, for the love of _fuck –_

Tavvy gives a small whimper, arching into him, and Dirk melts.

Dirk presses a gentle, almost chaste kiss to his mouth, and Tavvy makes a tiny noise of surprise, lips parting. Dirk’s fingers card softly through his hair. Every instinct tells him to _pull,_ like he had with Jake, but he can’t bring himself to do it.

“Please,” moans Tavvy. “ _Please,_ take me, Dirk, I _need you –“_

Dirk’s hips buck violently upwards. He hadn’t been expecting Tavvy to beg unprompted, and he’s glad he’s lying horizontal, otherwise his knees would have buckled beneath him. “I don’t want to rush you,” he says. “I want you to be sure –“

“I _am,”_ insists Tavvy, voice petulant. “Please. _Please!”_

Dirk strokes Tavvy’s hair again, and he’s shocked to see that his hand is trembling. What is _wrong_ with him? “Okay,” Dirk whispers, and Tavvy’s eyes light up. “If that’s what you want. If you’re sure –“

“Yes, I’m sure! Please, Dirk, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

Dirk opens his mouth to tell him he’s too young, but he realises with a sudden jolt that he’d been Tavvy’s age when he’d lost his virginity with Jake (and what gorgeous, ironic symmetry that is). But he and Jake had been the same age, and Dirk can’t help but feel a little icky that he’s over twice Tavvy’s age. He can’t help but wonder, idly, what the age of consent was on Earth C.

Not that he cares, really. He knows he’s going to do this whether it’s illegal or not, and quite frankly, he can’t take the laws of this land seriously when he can control anyone here at a moment’s whim.

He’s suddenly reminded he hasn’t used any of his powers at all on Tavvy.

This was all _him._

“Okay,” says Dirk hoarsely. “Turn over.”

“No,” says Tavvy with surprising force. “I want to see you.”

“Tav, it will hurt less if you –“

“I don’t _care._ I want to see you. I trust you.”

“Trust me?” repeats Dirk incredulously. “You don’t even know me!”

“I do. Papa has been telling me stories about you for as long as I can remember.”

And fuck, if that doesn’t really drive home how fucking _young_ the boy is. Dirk Strider is the skeeviest guy in the history of the multiverse.

But Tavvy is so responsive, so desperate, and nothing could pull Dirk away now.

He removes the rest of Tavvy’s clothes with infinite care before ripping off his own clothes, and he doesn’t miss the way Tavvy’s pupils dilate at the sight of his cock. Out of nowhere, Tavvy knocks Dirk onto his back, nuzzling the base of his shaft and inhaling deeply. Tavvy gives a small moan, his tongue darting out to give an experimental lick to the head of Dirk’s cock.

“F-Fuck,” hisses Dirk. “If you want me to fuck you, you’d better stop doing that. I’m not young like you; I have a long refractory period.”

Tavvy pulls reluctantly away, eyeing him with a hunger the depth of which Dirk has never seen before. God, this kid is _desperate._ “Fine,” Tavvy says, mouth pursing into a petulant little moue, and Dirk can’t help but smile. He didn’t think he liked brats, but there’s something about Tavvy’s flash of impudence that gets him going; he knows Tavvy has been keeping a rein on his emotions his whole life, brow-beaten into submissiveness, and the fact that he trusts Dirk enough to show petulance...

Dirk realises he wants to see more, he _wants_ Tavvy to be a brat. He wants him to cast aside the fetters that have been placed on him since birth, forcing him into cowering obsequiousness. Dirk wants to see _him,_ unbridled by fear, soul flayed bare.

“Fuck,” Dirk says. “Tavros – _God –“_ He can’t even remember the last time he’d been so ineloquent, if ever. “You got any lube?”

“U-Uh, no.”

“That’s okay. Hang on –“ Dirk vaults off the bed, pawing at his discarded coat to retrieve a small bottle of lube from an inner pocket, and slicks up his fingers. “Now, are you _sure –“_

“Yes!” Tavvy all but yells. “ _Please,_ I need your c-cock, please –“ He breaks off as Dirk’s fingers breach him, first his index and then his middle. Tavvy wriggles his hips, making a sharp intake of breath.

“You okay, darling?”

“Yeah,” gasps Tavvy.

“Doesn’t hurt?”

“N-No. Feels a little weird, though...”

“It will do,” says Dirk. “You’ll start feeling good soon, I promise.” His fingers curl, and Tavvy gasps, cock jerking.

“Oh, _that_ feels good – _Di-irk –“_

“You ready for my cock now, baby?”

“Y-Yes – please...”

“It’s gonna hurt,” warns Dirk.

“I know,” says Tavvy. “B-But not for long?”

“No,” agrees Dirk. “Not for long.” He caresses the inside of Tavvy’s deep tan thighs, skin a couple of shades darker than Jake’s. Dirk’s only topped a couple of times, but he’s never going to admit that; he knows Tavvy will feel better if he thinks he’s in the hands of someone experienced. He pushes slowly inside him, staring into Tavvy’s honey-flecked eyes. Tavvy lets out a swiftly-aborted gasp, eyes closing.

He winces as he feels himself stretch painfully around the tip of Dirk’s shaft. “A- _ah –“_

Dirk’s hands slide down his hips soothingly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” gasps Tavvy. “P-Please, put the rest in – I can take it –“

Dirk slides slowly further in, and Tavvy whines, hands flying up to clutch at his back. “Dirk,” he whispers, the sound hardly more than a soft click of his tongue. “O-Oh God - ”

Dirk presses a soft kiss to the side of Tavvy’s neck as he begins to rock his hips, and Tavvy shoves his face into Dirk’s shoulder, making a muffled moan. “Fuck, baby,” Dirk growls, “you feel so fuckin’ good around my cock, _fuck –“_ He knows he should wait a little to get Tavvy acclimatised to the unfamiliar girth invading him, but he’s so hot and tight and _fuck,_ he can’t stop himself –

He thrusts into Tavvy hard, and his face contorts into what was either pain or pleasure, or most likely something inbetween. Tavvy bites his lip to prevent any noise from escaping him, so hard he draws blood.

“C’mon,” murmurs Dirk. “Wanna hear you _scream.”_

“I-I-I- c-can’t –“

“At least give me a little moan,” coaxes Dirk. He snaps his hips forward, flesh slapping hard against flesh, and Tavvy whimpers quietly. A drop of pre-cum beads on the head of his cock, and Dirk swipes a thumb over it, sucking it into his mouth. “You taste delicious,” hums Dirk, and Tavvy trembles with desire.

“Di- _ir-_ ah, _Dirk!”_ He lets out a small sob, head thrashing on the pillow.

“Does it still hurt?” asks Dirk.

“N-no – feels good – so fu-ucking – _ah!”_

Dirk knows he’s one sick motherfucker, but the knowledge that this is Jake’s son – that he’s taking Jake’s son’s virginity, that he’s the one currently convulsing around his cock and clawing at his back – God, it’s the hottest thing Dirk’s ever encountered.

He tilts Tavvy’s chin up, lips descending on his, all but devouring him. Tavvy whines into his mouth, yielding beneath him. “You’re mine, Tavros Jacob Crocker. _Mine.”_

“Yes,” Tavvy gasps, hips canting up to meet Dirk’s, trying to force every last millimetre of his cock inside him. “Yours, I’m yours, Dirk.“

Dirk gives a shuddering gasp as he climaxes, and Tavvy’s breath shivers as he feels Dirk’s release spurt inside him, filling him up, _claiming_ him...

Dirk pulls out and takes Tavvy’s cock in his mouth, lips sliding up and down his shaft, taking him to the very back of his throat.

“D-Dirk, I’m gonna c-cum –“

Dirk’s eyes flick up, and his gaze bores into Tavvy’s as he swallows his cum greedily. Tavvy watches him with glazed eyes and parted, glistening lips.

“D-Dirk,” murmurs Tavvy. “That was so good... so good...”

“I’m glad,” says Dirk, stroking his hair gently. “It was your first time. I’m glad I could make it good for you.”

“H-How about you? Was I – I mean, I haven’t done anything like this before, s-so –“

“You were perfect,” whispers Dirk. “You’re so fucking perfect.” For the first time in years, Dirk finds himself at a loss for words, so instead he kisses him softly. He can see on Tavvy’s face that he doesn’t believe him, but that’s fine. Dirk’s going to make him believe it sooner or later.

Dirk goes to stand up, and is surprised when Tavvy’s hand closes on his forearm, pulling him back down. “Um,” he whispers. “P-Please don’t go just yet. I – um... can you... h-hold me?”

“Of course,” smiles Dirk, climbing back into bed and circling his arms around Tavvy’s waist. He nestles up to Dirk, a satisfied hum in the back of his throat that sounds almost like a purr. “My little Tavros,” he murmurs into his hair, and Tavvy burrows closer in response.

“Yours,” he responds sleepily.

“I’ll be gone by morning, so your parents don’t find out. I’ll come back tomorrow night, if you want?” He hates that little waver at the end of his voice; God, it’s almost like he’s sixteen years old again as well.

“Yes,” says Tavvy fervently, and Dirk smiles.


End file.
